1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved musical box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is found that the conventional musical box is simply a box with a mechanical device that produces a tune when the box is opened. However, such a musical box is monotonous and too complicated in structure thereby increasing the cost thereof.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide musical box which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.